After the End
by RedStapler
Summary: Chapter 1 is up and ready to help set up the story...it'll leave ya confused until the first few chapters are out.


Chapter 1: November Rain

The clouds once again erupted with a swift lighting bolt skipping across the murky sky to confirm that the noise was just an ear shattering wave of thunder. A man on his cell phone sighed and went back to his conversation after he took a brief pause. The peaceful raindrops steadily grew larger and started to bombard the city of Seattle. Like the man on the cell phone all the other busy Americans continued onward in this "always be pronto" type of world they live in. A young girl sitting at a local café thought back to her home where the pace of living was much simpler.

"I don't live there anymore, all of that is in the past…if I stayed back there I wouldn't have the money I have today." the young woman said aloud to convince herself.

It has only been five years since she made way to America with thoughts of hatred she threw her birthright to the wayside because anything was better than sharing with scum. Scum…was he really scum? Once again the skies created a louder noise this time to only be compared to the great god Apollo cracking his whip on the sun as he spins around the globe. The elements seemed to be a welcomed distraction from that soul searching.

"Akane, you really need to see somebody that you can talk to…you got angry again." another young woman said pointing at the coffee mug that her counterpart shattered when she clinched her fist.

"Yeah I think you are right Julie." Akane chuckled as she grinned widely and rubbed the back of her head.

"The key is concentration Rom…total concentration." a deep voice echoed in a dark wooden room.

"I'm going be stronger than you soon Uncle Ranma, much stronger.", a little boy said through gritted teeth as a light began flashing from his palms, the instant he finished his sentence the light faded and the boy fell to his knees panting.

"Not with a cocky attitude you won't be, pride is the inevitable downfall of all martial artists."

"Ironic you say that Ranma because your pride won't get in the way of you wearing this bra." Cackled an old raspy voice, "Happo Fire Burst!" A projectile fire cracker was flung into the room the explosion caused the two dozen candles in the room to light up showing that the room was a dojo.

"I wish you would just die sometime soon old man!" Ranma shouted as he kicked the lecherous senior sky high. "Now get your father to check out that shoulder you were complaining about earlier and tell your mother that Happosai will not be making it to supper tonight haha."

Both child and sensei laughed as they walked out of the room together.

"Ah shit little man it's starting to rain you don't want to get soaked let's run inside."

Meanwhile Happy crawls out of a dumpster that is in a junk yard. He immediately starts to tear up until he notices a trash pile of old Penthouse. "My gods I don't even have this one and I thought I had all of them published in the last 100 years! It's good to be Happy right now."

More rain fell faster and faster until the ancient man could not see two feet in any direction around him. He couldn't quite make out what he saw but he was certain that a figure out in the storm was walking in a circular pattern.

"This fighter is using that stupid tornado attack Ranma learned. He is a fool than." Happosai readied a Fire Burst and waited for the right moment. "I'll throw it into the spiral just as it's about to reach its peak."

"That plan would be wonderful if my intent was to suck you into the storm." The fighter finally spoke, "Unfortunately for you my plan is for my twister to suck up all the garbage and fire it back at you at breathtaking speed. You will die today old man I want you to know that you are going to die painfully."

Washers, pregnancy tests, thrown out knives, copies of the movie Fahrenheit 911, and all sorts of other garbage banged up against Happosai's small body causing severe damage.

"This isn't over not by a long shot you clown." The old master charged blindly only to be pummeled by the dagger like rain drops.

"Fool you will never even get close to me with those attacks! My twister is designed so I am always in the eye of the storm from here my attacks are stronger and my defenses are elevated to an unbelievable status.

It was at this moment Happosai got his first clear look at the man he had three Mohawks atop his head one large in the middle that was freakishly long and blue as the ocean and the other two were smaller yellow ones that seemed to be flowing in the wind currents. The man stood ten times Happosai's height which Happosai guessed had him being about 7 or 8 feet tall the size didn't make the man less intimidating, and he was all solid muscle. The fighter wore an eloquent purple cape that draped nearly his whole face. The most noticeable thing about him was his ability to float without having any wings.

"What…what are you?"

"I'm November the man that will rid the world of you."

"Do you seek revenge for my youthful escapades through China…I was just a young handsome man back than…" the old master crouched over holding his arm that appeared to be injured.

"NO! Don't ever say I'm a mortal from this world don't you ever accuse me of that again or I'll make this death so much more painful than I planned." The angry November lowered his spiral and the sun began to shine a rainbow was seen in the distance and the strange fighter begin to float towards Happosai.

"It's a shame really it is that of all the fighters on this planet some prune looking old man is the strongest. I'll destroy this puny country."

Happosai stared on in terror as November neared him. Slowly the crafty veteran took a blunt instrument out of his shirt.

"You are about to get weak!" Happosai jumped up flinging coal from the pipe he pulled out of his garments.

"Senile old man, I can turn my twister on in a fraction of a second." As advertised November's tornado came back and shielded the now harmless piece of coal.

"That was just a distraction 'No Member'! Go battle aura full power!" Happosai began to grow and grow and grow until he stood four stories tall.

"What power is this old man? Now I know that you are the one I've been seeking this whole time. Let's see if you can even make me feel pain."

Happosai charged full speed at the now small man and caught all the garbage flung at him from the typhoon. November landed his feet on the ground and crouched in a ready to launch position. Using the ground like a trampoline he shot up ready to destroy the larger than life elder.

"I'm faster than you think you young asshole." With that insult Happy disappeared. "Here I am!" he cried as he slammed November against the junk yard's repulsive ground.

November let out a yell and his typhoon grew bigger. "No you don't I'll suck that twister up." Giant Happosai screamed as he began to inhale the oncoming disaster.

"I underestimated you Happosai allow me to power up to three fourths of my power."

"I will never allow you to do that I'll suck you up too." As Happosai slurped up the powerful alien he began to feel ill. "I wasn't much longer for this world anyway…in fact right here right now I can do the only thing I've ever done right in my whole life. Good-bye everyone. Good-bye Cologne." He whispered as he pulled out a much larger more powerful Happo Fire Burst. He didn't hesitate to swallow it and before he light the fuse he whimpered "It's only fitting that I am the one to take my life…after all I was and will always be the greatest."

With one flick of a match and with one quick spark the fuse light and in that instant the fuse of life went out on one of the world's most powerful martial artist.

Back in the family dining room of the Tendo household Kasumi dropped a tea cup she was bringing to her son.

"What's wrong mom are you ok?" the young Rom inquired. "You think that's an Omen?"

"No I'm just being clumsy son." The mother spoke in a somber voice. "Maybe something happened to Akane." She began to think until she was interrupted by the television.

"A powerful hurricane caused the explosion of an unknown substance in a local garbage dump a few injuries to some workers and an old man's corpse were found at the scene with a hold in his torso like his heart exploded and something escaped. Local authorities are claiming that a sharp projectile flying around in the hurricane must have punctured his heart. No more police investigation as this case seems closed."

"That picture they showed of the old man is Happosai!" Ranma screamed slamming a fist on the table.

"Sorry master that you had to meet your horrible demise in that fashion" whined two older men.

"Soun, Pops? If you really feel that way why do you both wear looks of restrained jubilation?" Ranma scolded.

"We got to hurry and get plans for the funeral in order and Ranma do you think you can call Akane she hasn't been home in two whole years?" a strange girl sarcastically barked from the far corner of the family room.

Ranma violently glared at the girl with an ever so red hue on his twenty-six year old face. In his younger days a fierce blitzkrieg of degrading insults would have been the only possible destination from this point. The girl realized that this situation has already passed its climax as the martial artist walks away with only a smitten look on his face.

"That was uncalled for Nabiki." A muscular built man in glasses said with a long face.

"Doctor Tofu, Genma and I feel that Ranma should discuss what happened soon…it's been five years since everything happened.", the older man with a long head of hair and authoric mustache whispered to the blushing man in glasses as he put a hand on his shoulder. The man behind him only nodded his and grunted in the affirmative.

"We have a ceremony to plan let's go family." Soun said as he left the room scratching the top of his long hair.


End file.
